Shadowhunters: Season 4 Episode 1
by awesomegurl68
Summary: This is what I would have liked to see if the show returned for a forth season.


"Let's go again." Clary demanded. She wiped sweat from her brow and tightened her ponytail. It had been a week since she saw Jace at the Brooklyn Art Academy and now here she was, in the New York Institute, attempting to regain some of her fighting skills. Jace barely broke a sweat during their training. He knew that she was trying her hardest, but it had been a year since she lost her runes and memories. So now, he traded in their swords for sticks so that she could practice without injury, especially since she was still lacking her runes.

"Are you sure? We can take a break, you know..." Jace offered. More than anything, he just wanted to stay in bed all day with Clary and make up for lost time. Clary _did _say that she still loved him, but he wasn't convinced that she had all of her memories back yet and didn't want to push her in anyway. In the mean time, they spent their nights apart while she recovered and instead, spent as much time as possible together in the training room. After all, he had been away from her for a year. He didn't mind waiting until she was ready to pick up where they left off. He was just happy for the first time in a long time that she was back for good this time. Clary noticed Jace look away for a moment and attempted to sneak attack him. Jace blocked her attack at the last second with a smile and her sticks fell to the ground. "No!" She shouted in frustration and bent down to retrieve them.

"I don't understand why I can't just draw an agility rune so I can at least stand a chance at beating you." Clary huffed.

"Clary, we've been over this before. We need to find out from the angels if they will allow you to have your runes back. I'm not losing you again. Look, maybe we can go over to the Silent Brothers later and see if they can communicate with Raziel." Jace suggested. Clary groaned but knew that he was right. Raziel. Hearing his name alone was enough to make her blood boil.

"Fine. I just wish I could get back to fighting demons so I can at least make up for the terrible things I did." Clary said. A familiar voice rang through the air.

"You already saved the world, Fray, I think you deserve to just chill out for a little while. Perhaps read a newly published graphic novel?" Simon teased.

"Simon!" Clary cried and ran to hug her best friend. This was the first time she had seen him since she returned to the institute and a few tears of joy ran down her cheek. Simon just got back from a mission in Alicante now that the downworlders and shadowhunters had joined forces to protect mundanes. Jace smiled at the sight of Clary's happiness. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy and over the past year, Simon and Jace miraculously became pretty good friends. Clary pulled away and looked up at Simon. "Wait...do you mean THE graphic novel?!" Clary asked.

"That would be the one." Simon smiled. "Sorry I finished it without you, but I needed to find some way to stay connected to you even though I couldn't see you for the past year." He continued.

"No, no I can't wait to read it! Maybe I do need to take a little bit of time to myself." Clary said and she looked down to see Simon carrying a dagger in his gear belt. "Since when do vampires get swords? The weapons master won't even let me have my own swords back!" Clary demanded. More than anything, she wanted to return to her old life as a shadowhunter, fighting side by side with the family that had been created out of a group of strangers.

"Well, Fray, I just _happen _to have an in with the Head of the New York Institute. I'll see what I can do." He winked and smiled. Of course he was referring to his girlfriend, Isabelle Lightwood. Clary had nearly forgotten, well, she completely forgot, that him and Izzy were an item but she was happy that they had found love, even during the darkest times. Clary beamed.

"You always have my back." Clary said with pride and Simon smiled. She heard Jace clear his throat in the background and both Clary and Simon turned to face him.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but Izzy just texted me and said she needs me for a mission. Something about demons chasing after mundanes in Central Park again." Jace complained as he put his gear on. He checked his back pocket to make sure his stele was where it was supposed to be.

"Oh, do you need my help?" Simon asked. He pretty often went on missions with Jace and Izzy these days.

"You know what? Maybe you should just stay here and keep Clary company." Jace suggested. He turned to face Clary. "I'll be back before you know it." He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He tapped Simon on the shoulder. "And make sure she eats something." Jace told him and Simon nodded in agreement. Simon knew she had a tendency to get overly focused on work and replaced food with coffee.

"How about it?" Simon asked. "You know, there's this new place called Taki's that has a Burrata salad with your name on it." Simon suggested. Truth be told, the salad on the menu was literally called Fairchild's Burrata Salad.

"Sure, I could take a break for lunch. Let's go. Clary instinctively reached for her stele but realized she had not yet been given one. She also remembered that she could no longer make portals on a whim. She sighed. Simon noticed her frustration and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"No worries. I've got a new demo CD in the van. You have to hear it." He smiled and led her toward the exit.

...

Izzy and Jace walked side by side through Central Park in search of the demons that set off the alert earlier that day. Jace carried his sword in his hand, ready to get this over with and head back to spend his time with Clary. The hunt wasn't as enticing to him lately. He had conflicting feeling of whether or not he should be grateful to the angel that Clary got the sight back, or if he should be angry with them for taking her away in the first place.

"So how is Clary doing?" Izzy asked. They had some of their best heart to hearts while on missions.

"I think she is doing okay given the circumstances." Jace sighed.

"It's a lot for her to take in." Izzy tried to comfort him. "I'm sure she will be back to her old self pretty soon." She continued.

"I know this seems selfish, but I'm really wondering how long it is going to take for her and I to be back to the way things used to be, you know?" Jace said.

"It's not selfish, you went through hell for this past year...before that even. It's only natural for you to want her back. And she will be back. She loves you, Jace. And I know you love her." Izzy said.

"I do. I think maybe I need to figure out a way to show her that my love for her hasn't changed. If anything, it's stronger now than it ever was." Jace said.

"Maybe you can try taking her out on another Mundane date?" Izzy suggested.

"I don't know, the dates I plan never seem to go well." Jace said. He heard a rustling sound from the bushes and paused, using one arm to block Izzy from taking another step forward. He nodded his head toward the bush and Izzy readied her whip. They saw a mundane woman jogging in their direction. Jace assumed that this was who the demon was waiting for. Jace and Izzy tiptoed to the other side of the bush. The demon rushed toward the jogger, knocking her on her feet. Izzy used her whip to slash the demon in one quick motion and the demon turned to ash. The jogger muttered "What the hell?" as she picked herself up off the ground and brushed dirt from her leggings. She continued on her way completely unaware of what had just happened.

"I guess you didn't even need me here." Jace laughed as he tucked his sword back into his belt. Izzy smiled.

"I'll always need my brother, especially since my other brothers are in Idris." She said. Her eyed widened in terror when she saw a second demon emerging behind Jace. "Jace! Look out!" she screamed but it was too late. The demon had scratched Jace on his chest and he groaned in pain. He reached for his sword and plunged in into the demons heart, causing it to burst into a plume of hot red ash. He dropped to the ground, and grabbed at his chest. Izzy rushed over to him and looked for his stele. "Your stele, where is it?" Izzy asked.

"It's in my..." He patted his back pocket where it was supposed to be. "Oh no...can't I just use yours?" Jace asked. Izzy shook her head.

"I thought you had yours, I didn't bring mine because last night, it broke when Simon and I were...nevermind." Izzy cut herself off when Jace shook his head furiously. She helped Jace off of the ground.

"Come on, Izzy, I've already been attacked by a demon. If that doesn't kill me, your story sure will." Jace said and Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get you back to the institute." Izzy said. Jace put his arm around Izzy and used her for support as they headed home.

...

"This is amazing!" Clary gushed as she took another bite of her burrata salad.

"I knew you would love it." Simon smiled. "But what do you think of this?" He pointed to the graphic novel that was sitting next to her plate. She had been skimming over it throughout the meal.

"It's really great, Simon. I'm so happy you finished it." Clary said. Her smile began to fade and she returned her focus to the food.

"You don't seem too happy, what's going on, Fray?" Simon asked. He took another sip of his 'blood of the day' special.

"I don't know, Simon. I mean...I thought I finally had my life all figured out. Then everything I knew and loved was ripped away from me and I spent a year...an entire year...just kind of drifting in confusion. Now I'm back and I see that you and other's moved on with your lives and I just...I just don't know where I fit in anymore. Am I a mundane? Am I a shadowhunter? Does Jace still love me?" She continued before Simon cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold it right there. None of us 'moved on,' Clary. When you left, I felt like a piece of me was gone forever and there was nothing I could do about it because the angels would have made things worse for you. And Jace? Don't even get me started." Simon said. Clary's eyes widened when she heard his name.

"Jace? What about Jace?" Clary asked. Of course she knew that he missed her, but she wanted to hear everything that had happened while she was gone.

"Jace is completely and totally in love with you, Fray. He was a mess without you. And not a mess like the old Jace would have gotten into, no. He could not and would not move on from you. He prayed every day for the angels forgiveness, so that you could see him again." Simon said.

"He did?" Clary questioned and Simon nodded. It's not that she was surprised, but to hear those words from a third party let her know for sure that her and Jace would be okay. A wide smile spread across her face. "Can we...?" Clary started.

"Let's go." Simon said as he slid out of the booth, leaving money on the table to cover their check.

...

Clary paced the floor of the training room for what seemed like hours. She was waiting desperately for Jace to get back so she could tell him exactly how she felt. When she got tired of pacing, she went to retrieve the sticks from earlier that day so she could let out some steam on her own, but before she could do that, she noticed something shimmering on the floor on the other side of the room. She walked towards it and realized it was a stele. She picked it up and touched her hand to it, causing the tip to glow. She gasped and separated it from her hand, knowing that she couldn't create any runes. She felt a spark inside her that she thought she lost long ago. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she could finally get back to the way things used to be. She tucked the stele in her pocket and started to walk back to the other side of the room. She looked around and noticed she was all alone. Her mind knew that she should resist the temptation, but her heart knew what she was meant to be. Reluctantly, she pressed the tip of the stele to her arm and began to draw. Jace rounded the corner just in time to see what was happening and his eyes widened in horror. Still injured from the demon attack, he walked as fast as he could toward Clary.

"Clary! No!" He shouted. Clary gasped in surprise and the stele fell to the ground. The mark began to fade from her arm since she hadn't completed it. When she saw Jace in his injured state, she picked up the stele again and rushed over to him. "Clary, what were you thinking?" Jace asked, his voice full of concern.

"Nevermind that, what happened to you? Are you okay?" She pleaded. She saw ichor on his jacket and knew that a demon must have gotten a piece of him. "Come on, let's get you to bed. I mean...let me get you into bed...I mean...I'll help you get to your room." Clary finished and with that, they went to Jace's room. Jace groaned as he sat down on the bed and got out of his torn shirt. "Can I?" Clary asked, pointing at Jace's iratze rune with his stele. He nodded and Clary activated his rune. When the cuts started healing, Jace and Clary locked eyes, both knowing what this meant. Not only did Clary have the sight, but she was not a mundane. She was a Shadowhunter just like she was the day she was born.

"Thanks." Jace said. He got up to grab a towel to wipe the grime from his chest before sitting back down on the bed. Clary sat down beside him. "Clary, what you did back there was risky...I know you may not remember everything but..." Jace was cut off.

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" Clary asked Jace, just as he had asked her when she was under the influence of the twinning rune. He let out a soft chuckle.

"How could I ever forget?" He responded.

"I love you, Jace. I told you that you would always be in my heart, and you were always in my heart, even when I didn't remember you." Clary started.

"I love you, Clary. Until I die. Remember?" Jace asked.

"And after that." Clary responded with a smile. She reached up to caress his face the way she always used to. She pulled his face down to her's and kissed him softly. After, she rested her forehead on his. Jace took a moment to catch his breath before he smiled widely. He finally had Clary back. And there was no way he would ever let her go again. He back up a little bit to look at her in the eyes. After a few moments of mutual silence, he pulled the Herondale necklace off over his head and held it in his hand.

"Clary, it would mean the world to me if you would wear this ring. That way a part of me will always be with you. Would you?" Jace asked. Clary beamed and kissed him again.

"Of course I will." She responded and she held up her hair so Jace could put it around her neck. When he was finished, she lowered her hair and twirled the ring with her fingers. Jace put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her face closer so he could kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a playful hug and Jace fell onto his back on his bed. Clary giggled and curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his bare chest. Before long, the pair drifted off to sleep.


End file.
